Guess Who?
by Xmastreelites
Summary: I'm throwing a little hetfic your way. Hope you enjoy. The story: Superstars and Divas participate in a fantasy game in which they engage in blindfolded sex and meet later to guess who their partner's were. Sheamus/Layla plus Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, John Morrison and Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox. Rated M for detailed sex


_New York City, 2009_

"What the fuck are those for?" Kelly Kelly demanded as Randy pulled funny fake beards from a bag marked _Magic_ _Tricks_.

"I got 'em at a magic shop," Randy replied without looking up. "We have a new player."

"But why a disguise? We don't even see you guys anyhow. That's the point," Eve reasoned, looking confused.

"Yes," Randy answered patiently. "But it's to disguise how people feel. You see … oh well, here he is. Do I need to explain?"

The new kid on the block, the Irish heel wrestler Sheamus came strolling up and smiled uneasily. God, he hoped this wasn't a crazy thing to participate and he hoped no girl was thinking that getting stuck with him would suck.

"Oh, the beard thing," Kelly exclaimed. "So if he goes down on someone the beard won't be a give away cuz everybody has a beard." She giggled. "Awesome." She turned to Sheamus and suddenly looked serious. "If you get me, you better be willing to go down."

Eve slapped Kelly's arm lightly. "Back off. You're freaking him out." She smiled at Sheamus. "Welcome to our crazy world."

"Um, thanks," He replied, considering backing out. Before he could, Randy was giving him one of the silly fake beards.

"You gotta wear one too for the sake of consistency," Randy explained.

Randy and he had grown closer over the few months since he'd come on board at WWE and Randy had decided that he was suitable candidate to play their dirty sex game that the guys and girls sometimes participated in to break the monotony of life on the road. It was pure, casual sex with no strings and pretty simple. The guys or girls would be blindfolded – tonight was the girls' turn. The guys would draw a hotel key card and have sex with the Diva in the room it matched. Later they'd all meet up and the girls would try to guess who they'd been with but only after rating the experience on a scale of 1 to 10. It was a wild and very fun game.

Randy was the inventor of the dirty game and served as Host, bringing together those he knew wanted to play and even someone new from time to time. Tonight it was him, Sheamus, Cody and John Morrison playing with regulars Kelly Kelly, Eve, Alicia Fox and another newcomer to the game, Layla. She'd only agreed to play if Randy would also recruit a new guy. She didn't want to be the only newbie.

"I hope I get you," Kelly told Sheamus matter-of-factly. "I'm soo sick of Randy." She glared at him.

"Goddamn, Kelly, you're such a whore. Shut up," Randy replied seeming annoyed but not angry.

"Okay, ladies, have you written your room number on your key card?" Randy asked, ready to get the game going. He secretly hoped he would get Kelly. He might fuck her for about a minute and leave the rude bitch with no satisfaction.

"Yes," They replied in unison.

Randy held out a baseball cap. "Drop 'em in." Each Diva dropped their key in, with Layla hesitantly putting hers in last. "Okay, ten minutes from right now, your bearded stranger will arrive and fuck you silly." Randy put his fake beard up to his face and crossed his eyes, lightening the mood for anyone with nerves.

The girls departed and Randy held the cap over his head. "Okay, pick one."

Cody was first to pull a card out, "I got 437. Anybody know who that is?"

"I don't know anyone's room numbers," Randy told him. "This will be a surprise for us too."

Sheamus was holding 433, Jomo had chosen 427 and Randy had 434. Randy looked at Sheamus and winked, "I'm right across the hall in case you get confused."

"Fuck you, man," Sheamus joked and acted like he was going to punch Randy.

"I want Layla fucking bad," Cody said grinning. "She's hot as hell and new to the game. But I hate these beards. You suck, gingerbread man." Cody shot Sheamus a joking look.

"I don't give a fuck who I get. I'm just horny," Jomo chimed in. He was putting his long dark hair into a ponytail because hair could be a give away of the secret suitor.

"I swear if I get Kelly again, I'm trading," Randy announced although he really didn't mean it. Kelly was annoying as hell but actually a great lay. "Who do you want, Sheamus?"

"I honestly don't care," He replied.

"My man!" Jomo shouted and held his fist out for a bump from Sheamus. "Here's to not giving a fuck." Sheamus grinned and fist-bumped him.

"It's not that though," Sheamus confided. "I'm just ya know, kinda nervous. This is a little weird."

"That's what I thought at first," Cody said. "But you get used to just being, well, really indulgent out here. It's no big deal now."

"Just remember, no talking. No matter what," Randy warned. "The whole point is keeping your identity secret."

"If you get Kelly, dude, you'll wanna laugh," Jomo spoke up. "She's makes loud, weird-ass noises. So try to keep your laughing under control."

"Has it been ten minutes? I'm so tired of listening to you assholes talk," Cody joked.

"Cody, stop being a bitch," Jomo said kicking at him. "But yeah, has it been ten minutes?"

"It's been like 8 minutes," Randy told him after checking the time on his cell phone. "So by the time we go upstairs, it should be ten. Let's go."

The four of them left the hotel lounge and headed to the fourth floor. They looked ridiculous all wearing the fake magic shop beards. When they got off, Jomo's room was right near the elevator. "See ya'll later," he whispered in a goofy accent and disappeared into the room.

The rest made their way down the hall, Sheamus and Randy stopped just across from each other. "Here goes," Sheamus whispered and ran his key through the slot. The light turned green and he opened the door. He looked back at Randy who urged him to go in by waving his hand in a forward motion. Up the hall, Cody was nonchalantly entering his room as if this were a trip to the grocery store and not sex with a co-worker.

Randy slipped into room 434 and mouthed, "Motherfucker" as he saw Kelly lying there in white lingerie and a white Mardi Gras style mask. He shook his head almost laughing. It was like he was destined to get her every damn time.

Cody was disappointed to find that he had not gotten Layla as he'd hoped. But he wasn't terribly upset finding Alicia Fox. He'd been with her before and she was hot and fun and would blow a guy.

Sheamus exhaled to calm himself before letting the door shut behind him. God, he was nervous. He peered around the corner, half expecting to have been "punk'd" and finding a guy from the roster laughing at him. But instead he found a nervous, twitchy Layla lying apparently nude under the sheet. She wore a black Mardi Gras mask.

"Just come on," She said in her unusual accent. "I'm already nervous enough."

He found himself wanting to answer, "Ok" or "I'm coming" but knew that speaking was off-limits. He brushed his hand up her calf under the sheet, letting her know that he was there and wasn't just going to stand there and stare. He removed his shirt and then the rest of his clothing. He noticed her wince a bit when she heard the zipper of his jeans. The last thing he removed was that stupid beard. He had his own and didn't think she'd be paying that much attention as obviously nervous as she was.

He slipped into bed beside her and ran a reassuring hand down her cheek. He was trying to put her at ease with his touch because he knew that women needed communication. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. He wanted to start as chaste as possible and work towards more intimate things. He kissed up her arm and then onto her soft neck. She was very quiet, not responding much but he wasn't offended. He hoped she would warm up if he continued slowly seducing her.

His kisses were smooth and light and he peppered her neck with them, moving her raven hair out of the way. When he passed lightly across her pulse point she exhaled a shaky breath and parted her lips. He took her positive reaction and slightly opened lips as a sign to kiss her. He moved to her mouth and kissed her gently only adding pressure as she accepted him. He soon found her tongue with his own and the kiss grew passionate. She was breathing heavily and wrapped her arms around him. She fought the urge to run her hands through his hair as that was against the rules.

Damn, Sheamus really loved kissing Layla. She was an amazing kisser and becoming much more responsive now. She arched her back and little moans sounded in her throat. He began kissing her smooth chest wanting desperately to work his way down to those perfect breasts.

"I like this," She said suddenly. "I'm not sure why in hell I agreed to this but I like it. You know, in case you wondered." Almost as soon as she finished the sentence, she moaned loudly as Sheamus ran his palm across her breast, her sensitive nipple protruding. He plucked gently at it with his index finger and thumb. She writhed as he pinched at her skin lightly. He moved to her other breast and repeated the same motion still getting a great response. He wanted to rush, grab her, suck her, bite her but he controlled himself and took her swollen nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly, swirling his tongue around it.

Layla loved the sensation her secret suitor was giving her. Her nipples had always been a hot spot for her and he was using his mouth to perfection. And she couldn't ignore the rather large erect cock pressing into her thigh. It had been months since she'd had sex and that throbbing dick seemed like just what she needed right now.

She really let herself go and moaned intensely as he moved down her body, planting kisses along her belly and then onto her pubic mound. She gave in easily when her suitor pulled her thighs apart. She felt him reposition himself between her strong legs and then his mouth on her thighs, kissing lightly, biting barely. When he shifted from one thigh to another, he allowed his tongue to brush lightly across her soft outer lips. She shuddered and involuntarily opened her legs wider. He kept her on edge, moving slowly from one inner thigh to the other, barely touching her lips with his mouth each time.

He finally gave her what he knew she wanted and ran his tongue between her succulent lips, catching her clit with the tip of his tongue. He used his thumbs to part her flesh a little more giving him total access to her little bundle of sex. He worked her clit by flicking his tongue across it, over and over, a perfect rhythm. Meanwhile, his finger found her little slit and he began pushing it in; she was soaked. All the while, she arched her back, moaned and bucked her hips.

He continued the rhythmic laps occasionally sucking and pulling lightly at her hot button. He'd put two fingers inside her and moved them in and out smoothly. When he felt her thighs growing tighter on each side of his face, he knew he was doing it just right. Her moans became muffled and he found it hard to breath but continued trying to please her. Her legs were like vice grips and she was basically riding his face now. He felt her body shudder and her moans became extreme. His fingers were flooded with fresh wetness as she had an intense orgasm.

Slowly she loosened the grip of her legs and lay panting. "Oh my God," She breathed. "So damn good."

Sheamus smoothed his hands down her naturally tan thighs allowing her to recover. He had been around a little bit and he knew how to go down on a girl. He knew she needed a little time for the blood to stop pulsing into the tiny mass of nerves. When he knew she was calmed down, he returned to her now-swollen clit and began the process all over again. He got her off again and again and yes, again.

He moved away slightly and marveled at how she was still shaking and breathing hard. Suddenly, he felt like that what he'd done was enough. He didn't need to have sex with her even though he wanted to. He almost felt like it was wrong to take advantage of the situation. She had been nervous and now was she going to have sex out of obligation?

He climbed off the bed and began putting his clothing on. Layla stirred and raised her head, turning in his direction though she could not see him. "What are you doing? Don't leave yet."

He was confused. Did she want more oral? He was up for that. Or did she mean that she wanted him inside her? She cleared the matter up by saying firmly, "I need to be fucked. It's been forever."

Ten thousand green lights suddenly lit in Sheamus' mind. He didn't need a more direct go-ahead than that. He dropped his jeans immediately and got back in bed. He looked up and down her curvaceous body. She had those sexy lips and that glossy dark hair and those hips; damn he wanted to get a piece of that.

He went in for another kiss, careful not to knock her black party mask from her eyes though she had it carefully taped with athletic tape on the other side. It was a trick that Eve had taught after a failed game attempt in which she accidentally saw Randy. They'd went ahead and fucked like animals but they were eliminated from the game.

Layla loved the kisses she was getting. He was gentle and sexy at the same time, kissing her deeply without being sloppy. And she so wanted to have sex. This game was letting her be a bit slutty but feel safely hidden behind her mask. This was so unlike her.

He carefully moved between her legs and ran his fingers down her smooth inner thighs. He pushed her legs towards her torso a bit more and knew that the former dancer was perfectly comfortable like that. He had pulled a condom from his pocket before getting back into bed and he carefully rolled it onto his erection. She needed no more foreplay and he used his hand to position his head at her wet entry.

When he pushed forward, she gasped with delight. His cock was big and she really wanted that; hell, deserved it. She'd been working her ass off day after day. It crossed her mind that she'd gotten Randy. The size of his dick was company gossip and it was apparently a monster. Although she was wet, he still moved into her slowly, making it nice and teasing. She whined under him and he knew she was begging for his entire cock. He maintained the slow pace and when he was in completely, he exhaled a shaky breath. Hopefully, she couldn't identity people from the sound of their breath.

Sheamus thought he was going to explode. He'd gotten so worked up while going down on her delicious pussy that he wondered how long he could last. He didn't want to cum too quickly and seem like a lousy lay. But damn, if she kept making those little moaning noises and rocking her hips, he was afraid he'd not be able to control himself.

He began the absolutely pleasurable task of pumping his cock into her. She felt like velvet, her hot walls tugging at his throbbing manhood. He never realized it would be so hard to be quiet. He wanted to fucking roar but couldn't even so much as whisper. His breath was his only outlet and he was exhaling one trembling breath after another. In his mind, he was screaming, "Fuck! This is so damn good!" He wished she knew how pleasing she felt. He'd tell her later. His stomach did a flip-flop when he realized that he'd have to tell her face-to-face that it was he who'd made her cum several times with his tongue and he, who was now fucking her harder with every thrust. He brushed the thought away and got back into the moment. He wanted so badly to have her turn over and let him have her from behind but he knew he'd never last long enough to get there. He imagined looking down at her round ass while thrusting into her sweet, silky walls.

He hissed suddenly. That image of fucking Layla from the back put him over the edge. He pumped quickly, stifling his moans. Layla arched her back and began shaking and almost crying out as she came just like she had wanted to; on a thick cock. His dick jerked and began pumping out seed and he put his hand over his mouth to force himself to be quiet. At that moment, it seemed like the most difficult thing he'd ever tried to do. He collapsed on top of her for a second before quickly puling his large, heavy frame back up. He certainly hadn't meant to crush her but he just went weak for a moment. She didn't seem damaged and put her hands on his big shoulders. She smiled and it was dazzling despite her bright brown eyes being hidden. "Mm thank you, mystery man," she purred. He smiled broadly at her comment. He planted one more kiss on her lips and it lasted longer than he'd expected as she'd pulled him close, her arms clasp around his shoulders. When she broke the kiss, he reluctantly got up and dressed and left the room.

The group had agreed to meet three hours later back in the lounge – plenty of time for everyone to get their rocks off and shower. He sat in his room fidgeting, anxious and yet excited. When it was time to return, Randy sent a text to all and Sheamus was out of his room quickly.

Nervously, Sheamus entered the lounge and headed toward the table. Layla was already there and he had to calm himself and act naturally. Randy was, of course, there along with Cody and Eve. Kelly and Alicia wandered in together next and finally, Jomo made his entrance, walking as if he were coming down the ramp to the ring. Everyone giggled quietly. The group ordered shots and all downed them before continuing with the wild event. Then the guys got beers along with Kelly and Alicia. Eve and Layla opted for wine.

"Okay, it is that time," Randy announced smirking. "Ladies, are you ready to rate and make your guesses."

They all shook their heads and Randy pointed at Layla. "You're new so you get to go first. Take that as a privilege or a curse." Randy winked at her.

Layla was already blushing when she began speaking. "Okay, so I had a good time and I would give my guy …" she paused for dramatic effect. "A 10!" She smiled brightly.

"Would you do it again?" Randy asked, putting her on the spot.

"Um, sure, yeah," Layla answered sheepishly.

"So, who was it?" Randy quizzed her.

Her brow furrowed and she looked at the four guys. None of them gave anything away with their expressions. "I think I have to rule out Cody and you, John." She pointed at him and winked. "This guy was big. So it's one of you." She directed her gaze to Randy and Sheamus. "Oh my gosh, I have no idea. I'm just going to say a name. Uhhh, Randy. There. Next." She was blushing even more deeply.

Kelly quickly spoke up, "Wrong. You are so wrong." She was speaking to Layla. "I had Randy. I fucking know it and I rate him a 2." She downed her beer and rolled her eyes. "Next"

"I say 'next', dammit," Randy grumbled at her. "Okay, Alicia."

Alicia smiled brightly. "I know it was my Cody. He always does it right. I give him a 10." She winked at Cody. "And yes, I'd do it again … tonight." Randy whistled and Cody grinned.

"Miss Eve?" Randy directed his gaze at her.

"Okay, well I have a two-part rating. I give a 10 for oral sex, thank you. And I give the actual sex a 7 only because it was too rushed," Eve shrugged. "Sorry, telling the truth here. I do think it was you, John." She looked at him for any sign of agreement but he remained stoic.

Sheamus was beginning to think that this game was just a way of fucking but calling it a game, as everyone seemed to know everyone already. Damn, how many times had they all played this?

"Okay, truth time," Randy called out and drummed his hands on the tabletop. "Okay, yeah Kelly, you fucking mean bitch, it was me and I give you a 1, so there."

"Oh please, you know you love it," she teased.

"You know you love it too," Randy teased back and they smiled at each other.

Randy nudged Sheamus, "Go."

"Um, yeah," Sheamus started and blushed deeply. "Layla," he said quickly and waved at her, instantly feeling like an ass for waving at a chick he'd just banged.

"Okay," she said, smiling nervously. Inside, she was extremely glad that it had been Sheamus and not Randy. Sheamus was a newcomer to the group's wild antics just like herself and seemed sweet whereas Randy was a bit more on the slutty side.

"So you said you wanted more tonight?" Cody asked Alicia, letting her know that she'd been right and he was up for more. She nodded and winked at him.

"You know me, baby girl," Jomo said to Eve and blew her a kiss. She scrunched her nose and smiled.

"Last longer next time," she whined jokingly.

"Well, until next time," Randy raised his beer and downed it.

However, the group didn't completely disperse but broke into couples. Cody and Alicia had ended up on the same side of the table and were flirting openly. Randy and Kelly quibbled about every aspect of their sexual relationship; each complaining the other wasn't doing it right but knowing they totally were into it. For them, arguing was a strange foreplay. John and Eve had just split the scene completely and hit the clubs together perhaps each stalking new prey.

Everyone had basically left Sheamus and Layla to talk to one another. They both agreed that doing something so wild felt a little weird and they both agreed that "the game" was a farce, as everybody already knew everybody else. At some point, Layla had grown tired of talking across the table and had come around and sat beside Sheamus. They both seemed to break into a blush each time they looked at one another.

"Do you regret doing that?" Sheamus asked her, looking for a serious response.

"I do, kind of," Layla admitted. "I mean I don't regret you just the whole concept of this game is too awkward for me."

"I agree," Sheamus told her, nodding. "I figured you might say that. You looked so freaked out."

"I looked freaked out? Like I looked bad?" Layla was suddenly worrying that she'd seemed like a turnoff.

"No, no. You looked great. Hell, better than great," Sheamus said and then grinned a little. "You just seemed nervous. You were freaked out but it was _flawless_." She punched him the arm and laughed.

"So would you do it again?" He asked her, hoping she'd say "yes."

"You mean hook up with you?"

"Yeah. I mean you said I was a 10," He gave her a sexy smile.

"I would," She told him and smiled back at him; this time without blushing. There was a moment of quiet between them. It wasn't awkward but serious and intense. There was a fire between them that both wanted to explore.

"So how about dinner first next time?" Sheamus asked her and smoothed his palm across her thigh.

"Wow, a man who will take me out after I've given it up. I'm impressed." Layla winked at him playfully. "But, sure, I'd love to go."

Sheamus wanted to spend time with this interesting woman right away. "Are you hungry right now?"

She giggled at his eagerness. "I could eat."

Sheamus stood and reached out for her hand. "Come on, then."

They left the lounge unnoticed by their coworkers and embarked on something new – perhaps just a fling, perhaps true love. For now, they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and the bright city sprawled out before them.

_I'm counting on not getting too much Kelly hate. ;) I felt I had to pair her with Randy in this story as the two "more experienced" (or so gossip would suggest) should hook up. Yes, I'm saying they were the company sluts. I was asked why I paired Sheamus and Layla and I honestly have no idea. But it's not a pairing that I've seen much and I wanted to give them a go. Reviews are so appreciated._


End file.
